The present invention relates to downed aircraft and, more particularly, to a downed aircraft locating system.
An airplane is a powered, fixed wing aircraft that is propelled forward by thrust from a jet engine or propeller. Airplanes come in a variety of sizes, shapes, and wing configurations. The broad spectrum of uses for airplanes includes recreation, transportation of goods and people, military, research, maritime and aerospace applications. Currently, when airplanes crash in the ocean, the debris of the airplane may be difficult to find, causing many man hours and money to be spent.
As can be seen, there is a need for a novel system and method of finding downed aircraft.